


Reunited

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: Richonne Lemon Shots [8]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Friends to Lovers, Interracial Relationship, Not Beta Read, POV Male Character, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin on the day Michonne found Rick and Carl in the S4 episode 'After'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupernaturalStac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStac/gifts), [Sgafan1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgafan1/gifts), [BlackGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackGold/gifts), [kekeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekeh/gifts), [QueenOfAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAlexandria/gifts), [textualhealing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textualhealing/gifts), [gweniegut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gweniegut/gifts), [RichonneLuv89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichonneLuv89/gifts), [Chantl89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantl89/gifts), [Jades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jades/gifts), [darknessstartstorise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessstartstorise/gifts), [BangableHott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangableHott/gifts), [oreoangel320](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoangel320/gifts).



 

__

 

**_ RICK POV  
_ **

I did it without thinkin. Without permission, I kissed her. I startled her. I floored myself. It wasn't a regular kiss. I planted a good, wet- tongue,  passion-filled one on her.

GOD! 

She felt better than I'd ever imagined she'd feel like. Her softness took my breath away. I can admit, I got a little weak in the knees. A minute and a half had passed before I needed air and had to unlock my lips.

I can't believe I kissed a woman who carries a sword and knows how to kill you quickly. She looked shocked for a moment, it quickly melted into her sexy, dangerous, signature scowl, but that quickly faded and her beautiful, megawatt smile emerged.

Damn, she has a really pretty smile.

From my hairline to the neck, my face was tomato red. Her big brown eyes just gleamed at me. "I missed you too," She said to me and those toned arms gently wrapped around my aching waist, while she pressed her soft body close to mine. Does she even know how tempting she is? I wanted to kiss her again. But I didn't press my luck. I figured she allowed me to kiss her due to all the excitement of our reunion. Besides, we both needed a moment to digest it all.

We'd all been through so much. But even in these tough times, good things can happen. Afterall, she found us and I we're more than thankful for that. Carl was beyond happy to see her again. With her around, I don't have to worry so much about him or anything else for that matter. With her, I didn't have to carry the entire burden. Now that she's back, everything will be better. She's my partner and together, we make a good team.

"How are you holding up?"She asked him, her voice full of concern while pulling him into our arms; now we are all hugging each other. Carl's entire world lit up and he smiled so big at her. Something, I hadn't seen since the last time she returned to us, we always hate when something, anything takes her away from us.

"Pretty good" Carl fibbed; unless he thought his old man almost dying on the couch was 'pretty good'. Honestly, we've had a rough time out here on our own.

"Good." She said, taking a look around and appraising us, she knew he wasn't being totally honest, but understood why. She knows that now that she's back, everything will be better. 

We didn't have much daylight left, so we started our task. We scavenged for food, Carl, found the largest can of chocolate pudding I'd ever seen, Michonne found a box of crackers and granola bars and I procured the best part of them meal deviled ham. We lit a few candles and boiled some water and settled in at sunset. In the glow of the candlelight, we mourned our losses, reminisced about the world that does not exist anymore.  

It was well into the night and after so long Carl had fallen asleep. She lay close beside him, just as she does when we are exposed to little or no shelter. She'd nod off only to jump awake at the slightest sound.

"Chonne, go rest, I'd be up for a while."

She agreed, grabbed a pillow and covered herself with a blanket. 

I left the slumber party so that I could tend to my wounds. I was just a stone's throw away in the next room, I didn't want to disturb them as I rip and replace bandages. Despite my discomfort and vulnerable state, I still had a sharp ear out for any sounds of danger. I'd taken the last blood-soaked bandage off my hand when she popped her head into the entrance.

She had that 'I know all the secrets of the universe' smile on her pretty face and a kettle of hot water in her hand. She set the water kettle down on the table and threw her bag on the bed. Immediate, she began to assist me with cleaning and redressing my wounds. Afterward, she dug in the bag and pulled out a bottle of shaving cream, a straight edge razor, a few hand towels and some aftershave.

I smile at her not saying a word.

She'd been asking me to shave for weeks now.

"Are you just gonna stand there grinning or are you gonna sit down in that chair and let me shave you."

My mouth dropped open. I thought she was gonna have me do it myself, but I'll be damned, she wants to do it for me! Shocked, I stutter on my own words for a good minute."I -umm, well ..."

"Trust me; I am very good with sharp things." She pointed to the chair and scuttled over and parked it. I've never had a woman shave me before. I've only had it done at the barber a few times. It's such a delicate procedure; you really have to trust the person with the blade against your neck.

No doubt, I trust her. And I'm gonna prove it to her. I watch diligently as she prepares. She pours the hot water into a bowl.

"I learned how to do this on a few trips I'd taken to Morocco back in late 90's. The men can shave a full beard in a matter of minutes on a crowded street corner."She wraps one of the towels around my neck."

"You've been to Marocco?" 

"Back in 97 and then in 99." 

She nodded and I let out a profound sigh, there was so much I wanted to know about her. But I still could not summon the courage, I didn't want to open any old wounds, so I sat quietly, listening to her talk to me and like a kid at story time, I listened attentively. 

"You have to make sure the skin underneath the hair is wet. That opens the pores and allows a smooth shave." 

She dips the towel in the water and brings it up. She wrings the towel out and places it over my entire face. Damn, that feels good. Instantly I relax, my eyes close instinctively I exhale. She let the hot damp towel stay on my face for a moment and we just enjoyed each other's presence. The look in her eyes, so warm and inviting, 

After a moment, she grabs the can of shaving cream, gives it a few shakes and pumped a gob of into her hand and gently slathered it all over my face. 

I leaned back so she could get my neck. After I was all lathered up, she wiped her hands with the wet towel, then dried them.  When she giggled like a little girl I knew I must look like a starving Santa Clause so I gave her my best 'ho, ho, ho' and we both had a laugh.

"I guess since your Santa, suppose it's okay to sit on your lap."

She caught me off guard when she lifted her leg and straddled my lap. It felt like the air had left the room and the atmosphere was replaced with something else. Face to face, eye to eye. I try to focus and think about stuff, things. But nothing can take away the feeling of her soft round bottom sitting right on my manhood.

And that part of me has a mind of its own. I stifle a moan as I feel all the blood in my blushing cheeks traveled straight to my cock. Without a doubt, she felt my hot hardness pressing against that soft mound between her legs.

She pays it no mind and continues on with her job, starting with the sideburns; with short, firm strokes in the direction that my hair grows she shaves and hums. She really does know what she's doing. With that beautiful, concentrated scowl, a look that may intimidate most, but it fucking turns me on.   

She continued to wet my face, and apply more shave cream as needed,  she dipped the razor in the water often to remove the whiskers and shaving cream from it.  She did it all in cool silence unless she was asking me to turn my head.

After she was done she wet a fresh washcloth with the warm water to rinse my face.

"Finished..."She cheered as she playfully smacked my face with aftershave lotion. Her warm breath felt great against my cool clean-shaven skin.

"Thank you Michonne, I..."Before I could finish thanking her for making me feel like a new man again, she started kissing me with that soft, sweet mouth of hers.

"I missed you too," she said. 

Goddamn, she's driving me insane with lust. My hands skimmed her side, waking the skin underneath her clothing. I let my hands roam caressing the material that hugged her perfect ass. I eagerly kissed her and slowly glided my hands up from her firm thighs and let my hands stroke the exposed sliver of flesh above her waistband. She let out a sexy little moan, letting me know she enjoyed the contrast of my rough callused hands as they tickled her soft skin on their journey over her sleek back. She shot up quickly and removed her pants. I followed her lead, on shaky legs I stood up and I pulled my boots and jeans off. In less than a minute we were practically nude on the bed. I palmed her beautiful pantie clad pussy and lightly thumbed her noticeable clit. I needed more, so I yanked the panties down and she let out another beautiful moan of pleasure. She whimpered as my fingers circled and caressed her swollen clit. I kissed her hard as my hands continued to roam. Her hand gripped the head of my cock and a surge of heat bulleted through my system. I unhooked her bra until I had full access to her beautiful tits and began to suckle her. I knew how to make her impossibly wet, to make her whole body surrender to me until my needs were her own. She licked her lips and closed her eyes to the electric feeling that my hot mouth, hard body, and the touch of my hands delivered. 

We radiated through our whole being, from fingertips to toes, our touches made us forget everything else. We could be anywhere at this point, all I knew was the moist heat of her mouth, her skillful tongue, her experienced hands and her expert touch made me forget about the despair and anguish around us.

She worked her hands up and down my shaft moving and touching me in the way I'd never been touched. I moaned in vibration against her breast in response. She ever so slowly stroked my impatient cock. It twitched in her hands and longed for entrance into her. She rubbed my cock against her slit; she was so unbelievably wet. She did it a few more times, stroking my cock over her slick sex. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, Michonne" I begged, my voice trembled, I need you!"

Finally, she let me inside; I easily slipped into her hot pussy. She was softer than I thought possible, tighter than I could take. I could live inside her, and for a few, hungry, mind-blowing moments I did. Our bodies quickly were in sync as she slips up and down my hard pole, working her hips and ass slowly at first and then faster, pressing me, contracting her muscles around me, keeping me deep inside her as physically possible. I thrust my hips with all my might taking over her sensitive area and driving her to a shaky orgasm. Soon I was there too, tightly holding her as I reached a violent climax. I groan out her name, over and over as I gripped her ass and I found my blissful place within her. I need her, she's my partner, my lover, now that she's back, everything will be better. No doubt about it, I'm in love with Michonne.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Reunited By Peaches and Herb
> 
> Reunited and it feels so good...  
> Reunited 'cause we understood...  
> There's one perfect fit...  
> And, sugar, this one is it...  
> We both are so excited 'cause we're reunited, hey, hey...  
> And, sugar, this one is it...
> 
> We both are so excited 'cause we're reunited, hey, hey...


End file.
